The related applications have disclosed an online trading system that brings significant improvements over the inefficient dealer-broker paradigm of convention credit derivative market. With an electronic trading platform and a suite of online and offline features, a large number of dealers or trading clients may trade credit derivatives in a streamlined fashion, that is, without the prior limitations of regionalized markets, lack of standardized documentation, slow dissemination of pricing information.
On a high enough level, electronic trading of credit derivatives is similar to electronic trading of stocks or other exchange-traded financial instruments in that a central computer or electronic system typically facilitates trades among remotely situated traders. However, the similarity does not go much beyond that.
Credit derivatives, such as credit default products, are typically over-the-counter (OTC) contracts negotiated and entered into by dealers on behalf of relatively large institutions. For example, a credit derivative by definition must reference a third party upon whose creditworthiness the price and value of the credit derivative is based. Therefore, before it can be traded electronically, each credit derivative position must be defined in much greater detail than public stocks. Credit derivatives are also fairly illiquid, unlike public stocks which are more like fungible commodities.
The credit derivative market is also unique in many different ways. Traditionally, the credit derivative market has not been as well organized or regulated as stock exchanges or bond markets. The user base (or the number of potential counterparties) of credit derivative market is much smaller than that of public stocks. There is a need to increase the number of trades of credit derivatives. At the same time, there has been concerns that large trades or even a perceived desire for large trades may artificially influence pricing levels in the relatively small credit derivative market.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current credit derivative trading techniques.